


Her Favorite

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fictober 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: And boy, did they get clean, so clean in fact they ran out of hot water before they were finished. She’d never look at chocolate pie the same again, Nick was right, it was her favorite...





	Her Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 19, prompt 4: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”
> 
> Some humor to offset my more serious ones recently...

The candlelight flickered across her fiancé’s face and she sighed happily. Her heart—and stomach—were so so full. Nick had made Ellie one of her favorite dishes, paired it with a delicious, rich red wine, and plated the table with her grandmother’s china. It was perfect, he was perfect, well as perfect as a person could be. When he proposed a few months ago, she really didn’t think she could be happier, but every day she was proven wrong. The happiness just grew with each moment spent with him. She sighed again. 

Nick took that second to interrupt, “What? What are you sighing about? Was it not good??”

“No, no babe. It was delicious—“

“Oh so you’re allowed to call me babe? But I can’t...” he rolled his eyes jokingly at her. 

“We both know you don’t listen to that anyways...” she rolled her eyes right back and continued her earlier sentiment, “it was delicious. They’re happy sighs, thank you for this birthday dinner; I love you, Nick Torres.” She finishes with a loving smile on her lips. 

“I love you too, Ellie Bishop. And, I know you didn’t ask for this—“ he went to grab something from a package on the floor beside him, placing it on his lap and moving a few of the dishes out of the way.

“Niiiick,” she warned, “we said no gifts, we’re saving for the wedding...”

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t resist, it’s just a little something, I promise. Close your eyes, babe.”

With a roll of her eyes, she complied, hoping he hadn’t spent too much on this ‘little’ thing...

_ SPLAT _

Her eyes flew open and landed on Nick who was already up and out of his seat, looking like the cat who ate the canary. Stuttering she yelped out, “Did you- did you just-  _**NICK**!  __DID YOU JUST PIE ME IN THE FACE?!_ I swear to-  GET BACK HERE!!” She screamed after him as he tore through their apartment towards the back rooms. 

Rounding the table, she took the remainder of the pie and ran after him.  _That little_— 

She caught up to him trying to lock himself in their bathroom, “But it’s chocolate! Your favorite! I looooove youuuu,” he tried to assuage her. 

“Nicholas Torres! Let me in! You do not get to pie me and then hide like a coward. Open this door right now!” she demanded.  Hearing the lock click, she threw the door open and the second she locked eyes with her ridiculous fiancé, she shoved what was left of the pie in his face. 

Never once taking his eyes from hers, he swiped a dollop of whipped cream off his cheek and sucked it off his finger, slowly. Her body temperature rose several degrees and she froze, the pie in her hair long forgotten. 

“Mmmmmm, delicious” he whispered as his eyes swept her frame. 

And before she could respond, her feet had left the ground, she was over his shoulder, and he was managing to turn on the shower, “NICK!”

“What babe? You’ve got a little chocolate on your face, we’ve gotta clean you up,” he replied innocently but she could hear the smirk in his voice. 

And boy, did they get  _clean_, so clean in fact they ran out of hot water before they were finished. She’d never look at chocolate pie the same again, Nick was right, it was her favorite...


End file.
